Krait
by Mystis Spiro
Summary: [slash] Y tal como con una falsa coral, las apariencias nos pueden llevar a conclusiones erradas. Después de todo, siempre hay una buena razón para desconfiar de una serpiente.
1. Chapter 1

**N. A**: Este fic en realidad es una tontera que escribí a causa de mucho ocio y nada bueno en la tv, pero que acabó convertida en el prologo de una historia que se extenderá hasta que no se me ocurra más que agregar, todo esto a capricho de un querido amigo que se le antojó que "siguiera escribiendo". Así pues helo aquí…

* * *

_Prólogo_

"¿¡Puedes creerlo!?"

Estaba ya más que harto de oír la misma perorata.

"... y además ese viejo loco..."

Siempre era lo mismo.

"... claro que esa sangre sucia de Granger..."

Sin variantes; Mismos protagonistas, mismos insultos.

"... deberías haber visto la cara de la comadreja cuando..."

Oh sí. Era una rutina prácticamente diaria. Casi un rito al cual su amigo parecía no querer abandonar, el cual consumía toda su energía y tiempo... y el suyo para su propia desgracia.

"¡... 20 puntos menos¡20!..."

Y lamentablemente el rubio no parecía ver que existían cosas más importantes en el mundo. No cuando se trataba de sus afrentas personales... No, más específicamente sus afrentas con los Gryffindors...

'Y siendo aún más específicos, cierto gryffindor' pensó con una mueca de asco. 'Siempre él'

"... Pero, claro, él¡siempre él!"

Irónicamente le había robado las palabras de la boca dejando el sabor amargo que la mención de "él" siempre le dejaba. Porque no había ocasión en que su nombre no apareciera en sus conversaciones, día en que ese nombre no fuera pronunciado por esos finos labios. Y no pudo evitar pensar 'Que te joda un colacuerno, Harry P-'

"... Potter..."

Y no pudo más que dejarse caer de espaldas en su cama, donde lado a lado se había sentado con el rubio, a penas había llegado al dormitorio que compartían, a conversar... o en realidad, a oír al aristocrático sly quejarse.

"Siempre tan bueno, el gran héroe..."

Sin cesar.

"El favorito de todos..."

Amargándolo. Rompiéndole el corazón al hacerlo sentir invisible a los ojos de Draco.

"¡... favoritismo!"

O peor aún, no más que un mueble que, si bien, a ratos útil, puede ser fácilmente ignorado y dejado en segundo plano.

"¡Pero ya verán!"

Porque su querida serpiente rubia no tenía ojos más que para el-estúpido-que-no-pudo-haber-muerto-y-hacerle-la-vida-más-fácil. Y hasta que eso no cambiara jamás daría un paso. No. Prefería callar.

'Maldito sea Potter. Podría declararme ahora mismo que ni cuenta te darías'

"..."

¿Silencio?

"... Blaise..."

¿Había hablado en voz alta?

"Draco..."

"No me vas a responder?"

"¿Uh?"

"Te pregunté si este sábado iríamos a Hogsmeade"

"Oh"

Aparentemente no.

"Claro"

"Además tenemos que celebrar." Merlín, esa sonrisa. "El domingo es tu cumpleaños"

Quedó mudo de la impresión. ¡Lo había recordado! Tal vez no era tan invisible, después de todo. Tal vez sí tenía una oportunidad. Tal vez...

"Pero vayamos temprano que no quiero toparme con el carra rajada y compañía"

Tal vez nada cambiaría.

* * *

P. D: En la semana subiré el primer capítulo.

Dan, ya sabes, por ti y para ti. Love ya, sweetheart! kiss


	2. I

**N. A:** Aquí está el primer capítulo que originalmente era más largo, pero lo corté para subirlo rápido…

* * *

**I**

Esa mañana se encontraba de muy buen humor. Demasiado buen humor para ser miércoles, demasiado sonriente para ese día de la semana, tarareando una tonada excesivamente feliz para ese día y hora. Y es que había algo que convertía los miércoles en su día maldito.

Uno se preguntaría por qué no el lunes como el resto del mundo. La respuesta era simple y se encontraba en su bolso.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Zabini?"

"¿Conmigo?" sonrisa angelical

"No, con Dumby. ¡Claro que contigo!"

Desde que recibieran sus horarios a principios de septiembre que con solo darle una mirada había decidido que odiaba los miércoles y que buscaría algún hechizo para hacerlos desaparecer.

"Nada. Nada. Tan solo... Es un buen día."

Porque los benditos miércoles tenían todas sus clases con...

"Oh¡mira a los pobres gryffindorks! Se ven taaan tristes"

Y clases con los Gryffindors significaban sólo una cosa.

"¡Hey, Granger! Cómo está Potter?"

Harry Potter.

"¡No te importa, Parkinson!"

Pero ese miércoles sería diferente.

"Dime, comadreja. ¿Sigue vivo o nos hizo el favor de dejar de robarnos oxigeno?"

Muy diferente.

"¡Maldito hurón!" exclamó Ron alzando su puño amenazantemente "¡Métanse en sus asuntos, asquerosas serpientes!"

"15 puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Weasley." Resonó sorpresivamente la impasible voz de Severus Snape "Ahora entren y no me hagan perder mi tiempo"

'Definitivamente un buen día.' pensó. Y uniéndose al coro de risas que celebraban las palabras de su jefe de casa, ingresó a la sala de pociones relamiéndose con los recuerdos del día anterior.

_La temporada de quidditch había comenzado y el primer partido del año había sido Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin. Las serpientes habían ganado 210 - 30, la snitch siendo atrapada a los 35 minutos de partido. Y ahora era el turno de que las águilas y los leones se enfrentasen, lo cual significaba que los capitanes de ambos equipos coparan a sus jugadores con interminables horas de entrenamiento. Por ello no era de extrañarse que un martes faltando poco más de una hora para el toque de queda el equipo de Gryffindor siguiera en el aire._

"_¡Robin! Presta atención que aún no acabamos"_

_Ni que la voz del capitán se escuchara cruzar el campo._

"_Vamos. Un par de vueltas al campo de quidditch y a las duchas"_

_Pero había algo que debería de extrañarnos menos._

"_¡Harry!"_

_Y eso era que cierto león de ojos verdes tendía a atraer a los accidentes menos esperados… o quizá no tan inesperados._

"_¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!"_

_Después de todo, que una bludger golpeara a un jugador de quidditch no era un hecho aislado¿verdad?_

"_¡Oh, Merlin! Creo que lo golpeó en la cabeza"_

_¿Verdad?_

"¿Alguien puede decirme en qué tipo de pociones se utilizan plumas de jobberknoll?"

Como era de esperarse, Hermione Granger ya tenía su mano en el aire antes de que el maestro de pociones, para su desazón, pudiese siquiera acabar la pregunta. Severus Snape recorrió rápidamente con la vista los rostros de todos los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin que poblaban las mazmorras, pero ninguno parecía tener la mínima noción sobre el tema.

Con una mueca de desagrado y mirando por última vez a los alumnos de su casa con la esperanza de que alguno hubiese tenido la decencia de haber abierto su libro de pociones antes de entrar a su clase, se rindió.

"Muy bien. Señori-"

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver como, para sorpresa general, una mano se alzaba ociosa en el aire provocando una media sonrisa en el austero profesor.

"Señor Zabini"

* * *

"¡Afefofo ferfo!"

"¡Ron! Hazme el favor de no hablar con la boca llena"

No hacía mucho que el gran comedor se había llenado de cansados adolescentes que, después de un largo día, hambrientos devoraban sus cenas.

"No pidas milagros, Hermione" dijo una voz risueña.

Pero eso no detenía a algunas lenguas.

"Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso, Seamus" reclamó levemente sonrojado el pelirrojo. "De todos modos, lo que trataba de decir era que…"

"¿Odias a Snape?" le interrumpió Dean.

"Si, pero también-"

"¿A Malfoy y sus lacayos?" atajó esta vez Seamus.

"Si, si, eso, pero-"

"Que los 15 puntos fueron una injusticia"

"¿¡Me van a dejar hablar!? Por Morgana que-"

"Sí, sí, sí. No seas tan dramático, mi buen amigo." Sonrió inocentemente el irlandés. "Además quien debería estar preocupado aquí es nuestra querida Hermione."

"¿Yo?" preguntó algo confusa la aludida "¿Por qué habría de…?"

"Elemental, mi querida Watson" respondió Dean recibiendo miradas confusas por parte de Ron y Seamus por la alusión al novelesco personaje muggle "Te ha salido competencia en el bando enemigo. Quiero decir, hoy te han quitado protagonismo, Mione"

Y bastante ciertas eran sus palabras. Durante el transcurso de la tarde Blaise Zabini había participado en cada clase tanto o más como la misma Hermione hacía a diario, llamando la atención de más de uno; Si bien Zabini era uno de los primeros de su año en cuanto a calificaciones se trataba, jamás hablaba en clase a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, siendo su voz irreconocible para el que no fuera de su casa.

"Cierto…, por lo general es Malfoy el que trata de lucirse. En especial con Snape. Podría jurar que vive para lamerle las botas al seboso."

"¡Ron!"

Ciertamente Draco Malfoy no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en hacerse notar en momento alguno, al parecer conforme con que uno de sus allegados mostrara el intelecto superior del que tanto presumía su casa.

"Aunque" dijo lentamente Hermione "ahora que lo mencionas, Malfoy estuvo demasiado tranquilo hoy. Claro, sin contar lo de esta mañana antes de pociones"

Y era que, milagrosamente, el orgulloso heredero Malfoy no había buscado meterse con la casta de los leones, como si en ausencia de su némesis se tomara un descanso o quizá simplemente estuviera conforme con tenerlo fuera de circulación.

"¡Tal vez fue todo premeditado!" Saltó de pronto Ron.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quizá está tranquilo para no levantar sospechas… Sí, eso debe ser. Malfoy debió de haber hechizado esa bludger para que atacara a Harry. ¡Estoy seguro!" Sentenció.

"No seas ridículo, Ron" le reprendió su amiga "Lo que pasó con Harry no fue más que un accidente"

"Si, Ron" acotó Seamus "Además nosotros estábamos ahí" dijo siendo apoyado por un asentimiento de Dean "Y no había nadie de Slytherin cerca del campo"

"Como sea" se rindió cruzándose de brazos "pero aún así es sospechoso"

Después de todo, siempre hay una buena razón para desconfiar de una serpiente.

"En realidad…" se unió una timada voz a la conversación.

Ya sea por sus brillantes ojos que no delatan intención, pero te hipnotizan de modo que no logras prever el ataque.

"¿Qué cosa, Neville?" preguntó gentil Hermione.

Por sus poderosos anillos constrictores con los que te apresan y asfixian.

"Si había alguien de Slytherin cerca, pero…"

"¿Quién?" Se apresuró a preguntar Ron, entre emocionado de probar su teoría e indignado porque realmente hubieran atacado a su amigo.

Pero más que nada, es su veneno el que nos hace temer y repudiarle.

"Blaise, Blaise Zabini"

"¿Zabini?"

Ese mortífero líquido contenido en la inyección letal de agudos colmillos.

"Si, pero…" titubeó un momento el joven Longbottom "El siempre pasea cerca del campo quidditch"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Y una serpiente siempre sabrá como morder sin que te des cuenta hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

"Ah… pues porque lo he visto cuando hago tutorías de herbología" dijo sonrojándose. "los invernaderos están a mitad de camino entre el campo y el castillo"

"Entonces el tuvo la oportunidad de-"

"Debe ser una coincidencia." Dijo Hermione desechando la idea con un gesto de su mano "Además Zabini jamás ha tomado parte en las jugarretas de Malfoy. Nunca le ha interesado meterse con nosotros¿por qué habría de herir a Harry?"

Pero también están sus escamas. Brillantes. Coloridas.

"Tienes razón, Mione"

Y tal como con una falsa coral, las apariencias nos pueden llevar a conclusiones erradas.

"Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería a ver a Harry antes de que se nos haga tarde"

Son pocos los que conocen la diferencia, pero hasta para el ojo experto es difícil distinguir la real de la impostora…

"Si, vamos"

Cuando se ve enfrentado a un nido de serpientes.

* * *

Quizá fuera que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente a esas horas de la noche y él había dejado su capa en los dormitorios; Quizá el hecho de que esa noche no sirvieran roast beef y que Vincent se devorara la última rebanada de torta Bakewell dejándolo solo con las ganas; O tal vez que nuevamente Pansy le relatara en cuchicheos sus escapadas sexuales en la torre de astronomía a pesar de que más de una vez le había recordado que él no era Draco y por ende no le interesaba saber qué pasaba cuando metías a un hormonal prefecto de Hufflepuff y a una caliente Pansy Parkinson en una sala a media noche.

"¿Un Hufflepuff, Pansy?"

No que realmente le importara si Pansy se tirara a un profesor, si ese era su gusto. No era su costumbre andar pendiente que quién se metía en la cama de quien.

"Macmillan es sangre pura, Blaise" Le recordó Pansy "Eso es lo que cuenta. Además que no es como si fuera en serio con él, por favor. Me conoces mejor que eso, querido"

"Pero por supuesto, mi querida Pansy" le sonrió de lado "Sé que eres demasiado elitista para eso"

"Y tú también lo eres, por muy políticamente marginal que quieras hacerte ver"

Y eso no se lo podía refutar. Con sólo ver quienes eran sus amigos bastaba. El mismo no se consideraba snob, pero eso valía lo mismo que la afirmación de no serlo por parte de aquellos idealistas que estaban dispuestos a financiar la caridad, pero ay si se les cuestionaba la posibilidad de ser parte activa; jamás se ensuciarían las manos tocando a mortales. Políticamente marginal era una buena definición; su familia se mantenía al margen de cualquier pleito, pero era más que evidente su inclinación intelectual. Después de todo, allí todo se regía por apariencias.

"Oh calla, Parkinson"

Con la cantarina risa de su amiga de fondo, su ensimismó nuevamente.

Su problema actual no era ni el clima, ni la comida, ni las insulsas conversaciones con Pansy - a quien en realidad si apreciaba aunque no lo dejara notar. Al menos no públicamente-. Su dilema tenía nombre y apellido y era culpable de que todo su buen humor del día se esfumará tan rápidamente como si jamás hubiese estado allí.

"Oye, Blaise"

Quizá podría achacarle toda la culpa a que era miércoles.

"¿Qué quieres, Vincent?"

Pero sabía que en realidad no era porque fuese miércoles, ni tampoco era culpa de aquel por quien maldecía ese día de la semana. En esta ocasión no podía culpar al niño que vivió, al menos no más allá de lo que le culpaba por respirar, ocupar un lugar en el espacio, simplemente por existir. Blaise sabía que toda su amargura era a causa de una simple acción por parte de un amigo.

"¿Sabes por qué Draco no bajó a cenar?"

Una mueca que a media luz podría haber pasado por una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro a la mera mención del rubio.

"Supongo que..." contestó lo más calmadamente que pudo "tuvo asuntos que resolver"

Y sin más se puso de pie, dispuesto a abandonar el gran comedor ante la confusa mirada de Crabbe.

* * *

N. A¿Debo aclarar que cualquier inconsistencia o cosa cualquiera que les suene extraña es meramente invento mío si es que no improvisación? En realidad, no me apetece seguir la línea de los libros, no quiero complicarme la vida… Como sea. 


End file.
